


Sex in the air

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tentacles, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные на Teen Wolf kink-fest. </p><p>Это порно. Кинковое. Раскладку и сам текст заявки смотрите в примечаниях перед главами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Стерек. Стайлз - фетешист, его возбуждают вещи Дерека, он их ворует и дрочит на них целыми днями. В его коллекции футболки, носки, трусы, ремень - да что угодно, всё, что удалось спиздить под шумок. Однажды Дерек запрыгивает в окно к Стилински и видит, как тот обложился всем этим добром на кровати и дрочит/трахает себя с упоением. Дерек в шоке, Стайлз готов от стыда помереть на месте. ХЭ.

Стайлз с сожалением касается пальцами мягкой ткани заношенной домашней футболки Дерека. После того, как он случайно забрызгал ее спермой, запах Дерека совсем истончился. Он глубоко вдыхает, закусывает нижнюю губу и переводит взгляд на остальную коллекцию. Несколько одинарных носков, забытых Дереком в стиральной машинке в подвале особняка, украдкой заныканных Стайлзом. Кожаный ремень, выпрошенный на время взамен того, что злобный дядюшка взрезал когтем, учуяв запах племянника от Стилински. И венец его коллекции – грязные боксеры Дерека. Отвратительная по своей аморальности добыча, выкрадывая которую он почти заработал себе сердечный приступ.

Член наливается кровью в трусах, но Стайлз растягивает удовольствие, проводя пальцами по резинке белья Дерека. Серьезно, это чертовски грязно, но так заводит. Не сильнее разглядывания обнаженного Хейла в душе – с того момента, как он почти не дыша попал в ванную комнату, где Дерек (слава всем волчьим богам) стоял под заглушающим все потоком горячей воды, опираясь руками на стену, его фантазии превращаются в домысливание именно этого воспоминания. Потому что несколько очень долгих секунд он посвятил разглядыванию идеального тела Дерека, и только встряхнувшись сумел сделать то, зачем он и проник в личную ванную, в которую его вовсе никто не звал. Он приподнял крышку корзины для грязного белья, подцепляя пальцами еще влажные и потные после длительной тренировки боксеры, старательно сдерживая желание тотчас прижать их к носу, вдыхая пряный и тяжелый мускусный запах.

Даже сейчас, когда Стайлз сидит на своей собственной постели в окружении этих вещей, подаривших ему немало роскошных минут и оргазмов, его рот наполняется слюной при воспоминании о мускулистых ягодицах и бедрах Дерека, о его сильной спине с широким разворотом плеч и трискелем между лопатками. Тогда пальцы сжались на влажной ткани белья, а член мгновенно напрягся, упираясь с ширинку тесных джинс, пока он пятился к двери в комнату, но он так и не отвел взгляда. Сейчас – он не был уверен, что поступил бы точно так же.

Сейчас Стайлзу кажется, что он бы отбросил драгоценные боксеры в сторону и сделал бы шаг вперед, бесстрашно привлекая к себе внимание Дерека (вряд ли, но ведь он может помечтать о том, что сделал бы Дерек после того, как пришел бы в себя). Он бы быстро стянул с себя всю одежду, открывая дверь в кабинку и бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство очень обнаженного Дерека.

Стайлз откидывается на подушку, предусмотрительно подложенную позади, шире раздвигая ноги и поглаживая напряженный член сквозь трусы. Рядом с ним лежит тюбик со смазкой и силиконовый вибратор, а в мыслях Дерек вжимает его грудью в стену, заставляя сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. Стайлза совершенно не смущает тот факт, что Дерек вряд ли вообще посмотрел бы на него в сексуальном плане, особенно если бы узнал, что Стайлз несколько раз в день дрочит на фантазии о самом горячем альфе города. Он быстро избавляется от своих трусов, облегченно вздыхая - так намного удобнее. Одна рука вновь сжимает мягкую ткань боксеров Дерека в кулак, а вторая – привычно обхватывает напряженный член. Длинные пальцы скользят по стволу, большим пальцем размазывая каплю смазки по розовой головке.

В голове в этот момент Дерек кусает его за доверчиво выставленную шею, бесцеремонно шаря широкими ладонями по худощавому телу Стайлза. Он бы позволил все что угодно, даже сожрать себя целиком, если бы Дерек только захотел, но тот всего лишь шлепает Стайлза по заднице, наслаждаясь его тихим вздохом. Стайлз прижимается горящими ягодицами к бедрам Дерека, потираясь о твердый член и намекая на активные действия, а в реальности он кладет боксеры Дерека на свое лицо, заводясь еще крепче от остаточного мускусного запаха. Он делает глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание, скользнув освободившейся рукой к поджавшейся мошонке. Пальцы другой ладони туго сжимаются на члене, равномерно подводя его к краю, вместе с Дереком из фантазий, растягивающим его задницу для себя. Стайлз дублирует это движение и в реальности, касаясь растянутой от частых мастурбаций дырки. Он снова делает глубокий вдох и закусывает нижнюю губу, когда указательный палец входит в задницу на две фаланги, и на какое-то мгновение приходится отвлечься от фантазий.

Когда в дырке свободно скользят два его пальца, он едва сдерживает собственные всхлипы и позволяет себе вновь насладиться тихим рыком Дерека, звучащим почти реально… Что?

– Стайлз… – Стайлз в ужасе распахивает глаза, скидывая с лица боксеры Дерека, – это мои трусы? – Дерек показывает рукой на белье рядом с головой Стайлза, а тот замирает, будто суслик, ослепленный фарами машины.

Дерек стоит в центре его комнаты прямо сейчас и выглядит слишком злым, чтобы быть плодом его воображения. Стайлз с трудом сглатывает, понимая, что по щекам расползаются неровные пунцовые пятна румянца, и он впервые в жизни не знает что сказать. Не знает, как объяснить, почему перед ним на постели разложены вещи Дерека; почему на его лице только что лежали грязные боксеры Дерека; и почему его член не опадает от схлынувшего возбуждения, а наоборот встает еще крепче, и яйца напрягаются так, что ему безумно хочется кончить, но он не смеет и пошевелиться, пока Дерек так напряженно шарит взглядом по его обнаженному телу.

И твою мать, этот взгляд окатывает Стайлза волной жара, потому что он не замечает в нем ни капли возмущения или злости. Скорее похоть. Чертовски много похоти.

– Я все понять не мог, куда деваются мои вещи и почему от тебя постоянно пахнет мной, – Дерек выглядит даже немного задумчивым, когда делает шаг к постели Стайлза.

Стайлз сглатывает, не отводя взгляда от лица Дерека, а тот неторопливо снимает с себя одежду, опускаясь на матрас рядом с неудавшимся фетишистом, который все еще не может поверить в происходящее.

– Ты… Дерек, что ты делаешь? – голос Стайлза постыдно хрипит и ему приходится сначала откашляться, но Дерек спокойно отводит ладонь Стайлза от пульсирующего члена и вытаскивает длинные пальцы из пошло хлюпнувшей задницы. Когда он обхватывает широкой ладонью ствол Стайлза, тот срывается на речитатив, – знаешь, это мало похоже на месть разозленного человека. Так что было бы просто прекрасно, если бы ты все-таки объяснил мне, что, черт возьми, происходит, потому что Стайлз нихерашеньки не понимает, но главное не останавливайся, м-хм…

Дерек довольно скалится и кусаче целует Стайлза в припухшие от покусывания губы, и это именно также горячо, как тот и представлял. Он послушно раскрывает губы, решив про себя, что если Дерек сошел с ума и хочет с ним переспать после всего, что увидел, то это точно не его проблемы, а Дерека. А он, Стайлз, будет просто наслаждаться. Горячий язык Дерека по-хозяйски скользит в рот Стайлза, его рука туго обхватывает уже оба члена, и очень сложно сдержаться и не скулить позорно, но Стайлз справляется, тихонько всхлипывая.

Но все равно, когда Дерек сверкает красными зрачками, на секунду утратив хваленый альфа-контроль, Стайлз выгибается дугой, резко двинув бедрами и кончая, широко распахнув глаза. Струи спермы пачкают впалый живот, а Дерек втягивает аромат семени, отстраняясь чуть в сторону и надрачивая себе. Если бы Стайлз не кончил только что – то точно кончил бы от этого зрелища, потому что ладонь Дерека скользит по толстому члену так идеально, что Стайлз готов смотреть на это вечно. Жаль только через несколько секунд Дерек кончает, смешивая их спермы в одну лужицу на животе Стайлза.

Дерек устраивается рядом с ним, невозмутимо разглядывая смущенного Стайлза.

– Может теперь ты вернешь мне мои боксеры? – это звучит почти как издевка, но Стайлз лишь фыркает.

– Только если ты заменишь мне сеансы онанизма в полном объеме, – он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так пошло, но слово – не воробей, поэтому теперь Стайлз ждет, что ответит Дерек.

– Ты будешь молить, чтобы я остановился и сделал перерыв, – губы Дерека растягиваются в усмешке, а зачарованный внезапной улыбкой Стайлз готов сделать все что угодно, лишь бы почаще видеть счастливого Дерека. Желательно – в своей постели. Желательно – голого.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз, Webcam AU, dirty talk, кноттинг, мастурбация. Дерек смотрит онлайн-порно и залипает на мальчика в маске, который на камеру балуется разными дилдо, в том числе и с узлом. Волк у Дерека сходит с ума по этой сладкой сучке, а сам он подозревает что рехнулся – дрочить до мозолей на видео. Особенно, когда ему кажется очень знакомым созвездие родинок не щеке порно-шлюшки.

Дерек сверяет время, привычно завершая все свои дела к одиннадцати часам вечера. Приглушенный свет в комнате, ноутбук на удобном столике перед диваном, упаковка бумажных салфеток и тюбик со смазкой. Он оглядывает набор «джентльмена» и думает, что сам бы с удовольствием прокатился катком по кому-то другому, если бы узнал о подобном веселье. Дело в том, что каждый день за час до полуночи начинается онлайн-трансляция на канале, без которого Дерек уже не может спокойно заснуть.

Скромное название «Красная шапочка и Серый Волк» может ввести в заблуждение, но все становится ясно, когда Дерек подключается к видео. Худощавый обнаженный парень расслабленно лежит на кровати, поглаживая свой член через обтягивающую ткань боксеров. И хочется сдержаться, но Дерек облегченно вздыхает, избавляясь от одежды и удобнее сползая по дивану. Его член уже возбужден, и это должно раздражать – он не собака Павлова, чтобы так реагировать на зрелище стройного тела на экране ноутбука, но не раздражает.

Дерек всматривается в изображение – сегодня «Красная шапочка» щеголяет в полу-маске волка, скрывающей лишь верхнюю половину лица, но оставляющей на виду широкий, почти лягушачий рот, который чертовски соблазнительно припухает от долгого терзания ровными зубами. Откуда он знает? Просто за месяц, который прошел с момента открытия этого канала, Дерек не пропускает ни одной трансляции. Он знает, как тот прогибается в спине, когда кончает. Или как тот стонет, растягивая себя очередным дилдо с узлом в основании.

Этого достаточно волку, чтобы получить разрядку, но недостаточно его человеческой части, которая хочет быть рядом к манящему телу. Это похоже на дурман, с которым он не может (не хочет) бороться. Особенно, когда парень зачем-то склоняется ближе к камере, показывая крупным планом выступающие ключицы, усыпанные кофейными родинками, ярко выделяющимися на светлой коже. Рот Дерека наполняется слюной, когда он видит эти точки, и хочется обвести каждую языком, или оставить отметку поверх, прикусывая кожу до красноты, дожидаясь тихих всхлипов, срывающихся с чужих губ. Волк согласно урчит внутри – он хочет пометить партнера, выказывая дань уважения собственническим инстинктам.

Дерек моргает, возвращаясь в реальность, где на экране парень с упоением оттягивает собственные соски, другой рукой оглаживая прямой и длинный член. Эта часть чужого тела тоже довольно привлекательна, особенно когда головка темнеет от прилившей крови и становится болезненно чувствительной – тогда до слуха Дерека доносятся сладко-пошлые стоны, из-за которых в паху нарастает жар, а в основании члена набухает узел.

Волчья маска совершенно не мешает наслаждаться закушенными губами порно-шлюшки, а у Дерека какая-то мысль царапает сознание, но он не успевает уловить ее, потому что на экране происходит смена позиции. Упругая и аппетитная задница, так напрашивающаяся на укус, приподнимается на кровати, и парень раздвигает ягодицы, демонстрируя влажное и растянутое отверстие. Его голос звучит приглушенно, но Дерек все равно прекрасно слышит:

– Сегодня мы с вами опробуем новый предмет из каталога WolfKink. Точнее, я попробую, а вы посмотрите, – хриплый голос звучит тягуче, туманя сознание Дерека. Он фокусируется на достаточно длинном дилдо из латекса черного цвета с крупным узлом в основании, – с прошлым образцом произошел небольшой казус, – парень хмыкает, пряча собственное смущение, – но в этот раз все будет отлично.

Длинные пальцы надавливают на дырку, легко растягивая мышцы и скользя внутрь. Тонкое запястье проворачивается, и его спина выламывается от удовольствия. Громкий стон эхом разлетается по квартире Дерека – он слишком прибавил звук, чтобы слышать каждый шорох и всхлип с той стороны камеры. Как-то отстраненно замечает, что уходит в бета-релиз, прорезая клыками нежную кожу губ, а пальцы сильнее сжимают толстый член, размазывая мутные капли смазки по пунцовой от возбуждения головке. Волк внутри рвется к сучке на экране, а тот как раз пытается насадиться на дилдо, придерживая его пальцами у основания.

Дерек тяжело дышит, глядя, как края дырки растягиваются вокруг черного латекса, и немного жалеет, что не может рассмотреть выражение лица парня, или огладить взглядом его текущий член, – он видит лишь спину, усыпанную точками родинок и припухшее отверстие, насаживающееся на дилдо. Дерек старается двигать ладонью по члену в том же ритме, что и на экране, но это так чертовски тяжело. Он сгребает мошонку в горсть, наслаждаясь хриплым дыханием, разносящимся по всей квартире, а чувствительное основание члена разбухает от резких движений кулаком.

Он закусывает губу, задерживая дыхание, когда сучка насаживается на дилдо, целиком впуская в себя узел. Светло-зеленые глаза неверяще смотрят на красную припухшую дырку, вульгарно растянувшуюся вокруг толстого силиконового узла. Волк внутри него скулит от возбуждения и желания заменить игрушку настоящим узлом. Дерек хочет натянуть задницу на свой член и с трудом балансирует на грани оргазма, удерживаясь лишь волевым усилием. Но когда парень поворачивается на постели другим боком, двигаясь очень осторожно и демонстрируя испачканный в смазке живот и стоящий колом член, Дерек ошеломленно выдыхает, разглядывая до боли знакомые родинки рядом с левым уголком губ.

– С-с-ста-а-а-йлз, ссссука, – он не может сдержаться и резко додрачивает себе, содрогаясь в оргазме и пачкая спермой свой живот и пальцы.

Просто необходимо прикрыть на несколько секунд глаза, чтобы прийти в себя и успокоиться. То, что на экране Стайлз – не вопрос. Вопрос – какого черта он дрочит на канале полном извращенцев (таких, как он, да). И какого черта он, Дерек, узнал Стайлза только сейчас. Волк внутри требует немедленного движения, требует ворваться в комнату, прекратить трансляцию (желательно навсегда) и показать всем дрочерам, что Стайлз его.

Он открывает глаза, чтобы клацнуть отросшими клыками от зрелища на экране. Никакого самоконтроля не хватает, когда Стайлз (особенно теперь, когда он знает, что это Стайлз) вертит бедрами, чтобы силиконовый узел непрерывно давил на простату, и ритмично двигает сжатыми пальцами по члену, не забывая оглаживать головку. Дерек, затаив дыхание, дожидается, пока Стайлза не выгибает в оргазме. Он просто не может отвести глаз от румяного Стайлза, грудь которого ходит ходуном, а на животе белеют капли спермы. Он хочет слизать их языком, наслаждаясь легкой дрожью худого тела, сильнее прижимаясь и согревая.

Мысли беспорядочно скачут в голове, и Дерек отвлекается, стирая остывшую сперму с живота салфеткой. Несколько секунд вертит в руках телефон, не решаясь сделать звонок. Но Стайлз расслабленно прощается со всеми до завтра и выключает видео. Дерек решается, нажимает на кнопку вызова и вслушивается в гудки.

– Волчара? Что-то случилось? – его голос хрипит, а Дерек пытается придумать что-то, чтобы не испортить, ну, знаете, все.

– Отличное шоу, Стайлз. Только с настоящим узлом ощущения будут еще лучше, – в голосе Дерека звучит пошлая хрипотца, и он с улыбкой вслушивается в шумное дыхание на той стороне трубки.

– Что?

– Что? – Дерек не может перестать улыбаться, потому что по этому маленькому слову он понимает – Стайлз согласен.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз\Дерек. Космо АУ, экспедиция во главе с Дереком исследует отдаленную планету на наличие внеземных существ. Дерек находит Чужого-Стайлза и берет его на корабль, дабы доставить на станцию. Однако он не в курсе, что Стайлз обладает уникальной способностью источать феромоны на альф. НЦ-17, даб-кон, у Стайлза тентакли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> еще раз - Боттом!Дерек, Стайлз - НЁХ с тентаклями.  
> Вы предупреждены.

– Айзек, поместите его в отсек А-17, там насыщенная кислородом атмосфера, ему должно быть комфортно, – Дерек разглядывает последнее найденное существо, краем глаза отмечая кивок своего старпома.

Чужой не отводит любопытного взгляда от Дерека – оба никогда не сталкивались с существами подобного типа. Дерек – потому что это дальняя планета в их системе, а чужой – потому что людей на поверхности они не обнаружили. Странная зеленоватая кожа, похожая больше на кожуру какого-то сочного плода, расходится лепестками, прикрывающими влажные щупальца, находящиеся у того вместо рук. Вместо ног – десяток щупалец более темного оттенка с заметным «швом» - видимо кожица также как и на «руках» способна обнажить пурпурные отростки, сочащиеся влагой. Остальным чужой больше похож на человека – скуластое лицо с живыми карими глазами, пухлые губы, вздернутый нос, ежик коротких волос, широкие плечи и впалый живот – все нежно-зеленого цвета.

Айзек и Бойд увозят его от Дерека, и тот переключается на остальные экземпляры растений, что они собрали в этой экспедиции, не замечая жалобного всхлипа вслед. Ему, как капитану, предстоит слишком много работы перед отправкой корабля, а успеть надо до темноты, поэтому Дерек погружается в подготовку к отлету, не стесняясь командовать оставшимися в его распоряжении подчиненными.

* * *

Когда корабль летит домой под контролем компьютера, Дерек позволяет себе проверить сохранность всех образцов. Команда разбредается по своим каютам, слишком уставшие после напряженного последнего дня экспедиции, а он движется в трюм. Если сейчас какое-то растение увянет из-за недостаточной влажности, или слишком яркого света ламп – Питер с него голову снимет. Каждый отсек оснащен небольшим окошком, и ему не надо заходить внутрь, чтобы понять, все ли в порядке. Дерек смотрит на дисплей с данными внутри отсеков и проходит по длинному коридору.

У двери с табличкой А-17 он замирает, вглядываясь в затемненное пространство – видимо, кто-то из подчиненных убавил яркость ламп, чтобы не травмировать сетчатку чужого. Только все показатели – содержание кислорода, температура и влажность – превышают норму. Он не может найти глазами странное существо и стоит в раздумьях, стоит ли подвергнуться опасности и зайти внутрь, или дойти до комнаты, куда выведены все видеокамеры, установленные в грузовом отсеке. Нежелание терять лишние минуты вынуждает его нерешительно приложить ладонь к сенсору и шагнуть в довольно просторное помещение, которое изначально по плану корабля являлось тюремной камерой.

Дверь с тихим шорохом закрывается за спиной, Дерек оглядывает дальние углы в поисках чужого, когда влажное щупальце осторожно обвивает его голое запястье. Он замирает, осторожно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Отросток так же осторожно поглаживает смуглую кожу, покрытую темными волосками. Дерек рассматривает нерешительного и смущенного чужого, каждое щупальце которого постепенно выползает из-под кожуры – там, где у обычных людей должны быть руки. Меньше всего Дереку стоит сейчас совершать какие-то резкие движения, поэтому он прислушивается к собственным ощущениям. От влаги по руке вверх распространяются волны тепла, и, сосредоточившись на себе, Дерек не замечает, как чужой тянет к нему еще несколько щупалец, делая маленький шажок навстречу.

Отростки бережно касаются его оголенных рук, и Дерек думает, что сменить костюм на привычные джинсы и футболку было не самой лучшей его идей. Карие глаза чужого разглядывают его с любопытством и затаенным смущением, зеленые скулы слегка темнеют. Но мысли звучат в голове Дереке слишком туманно. Разум расслабляется, и хочется просто сделать шаг вперед, отдаваясь ласкающим прикосновениям щупалец.

– С-с-с-с-та-а-а-а-йлз-з-з-з, – Дерек смотрит на него непонимающе, пытаясь как-то адаптировать звуки под свою речь, а существо тыкает одним из отростков себя в грудь, чуть в стороне от темнеющего зеленого соска, и повторяет еще раз, смешно разевая рот, – С-с-с-с-та-а-а-а-йлз-з-з-з.

– Значит ты Стайлз, да? – чужой кивает, – меня зовут Дерек, – Стайлз улыбается, а Дерек обращает внимание на его пухлые губы и острые клычки, пропуская мимо сознания, что пурпурные щупальца уже скользят под его футболкой, приятно смазывая пахучими каплями кожу и подбираясь ближе к соскам.

Голова с каждой минутой становится все легче, а внутри крепнет желание раздеться, подставляясь под осторожные ласкающие прикосновения Стайлза. Он прислушивается к тихому урчанию – Стайлз подбирается к нему вплотную, обнюхивая и громко сопя в перерывах. Дерек считает, что все так и должно быть, поэтому скидывает с себя футболку, наслаждаясь тихим булькающим всхлипом, срывающимся с губ Стайлза. Тот прижимается носом к его груди, а щупальца множатся, лаская его плечи, шею, грудь и спину.

Когда Стайлз выпрямляется и слегка откидывает голову назад, его глаза неотрывно смотрят на губы Дерека. Видимо, смелости на поцелуй не хватает. Но что в этом такого? Все же нормально. И Дерек сам склоняется, легко касаясь мягких и сухих губ. Стайлз будто задерживает дыхание, когда Дерек скользит вглубь его рта языком, слизывая сладкую слюну, от которой кружится голова. Он будто хлебнул аконитовой настойки, смешанной с мощнейшим афродизиаком, и хочется вгрызться в мягкую плоть Стайлза, но Дерек отстраняется и зажмуривается, хочет, чтобы сознание прояснилось.

Влажное щупальце осторожно касается его губ, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Дерек послушно откроет рот, и скользит внутрь под довольное урчание Стайлза. Сладковатая смазка, выделяющаяся с чужой плоти лишь усиливает желание, и Дерек смыкает губы, проводя языком по гладкой кожице (он даже по ощущениям не может назвать это кожей). Стайлз стонет, чувствуя чужую волну удовольствия, когда щупальца сжимаются на сосках Дерека.

Вся верхняя половина тела Дерека уже покрытая влажной смазкой, но он будто плавает в омуте похоти, чувствуя возбужденный член, упирающийся в молнию джинс. Несколько щупалец нетерпеливо поглаживают его поясницу и низ живота, но пока еще не проникают под ткань, поэтому он сам непослушными пальцами расстегивает джинсы и стягивает их вместе с бельем. Дерек ощущает мгновенный восторг – щупальце в его губах ощутимо толкается в глотку, а другое осторожно обхватывает набухший член, проводя самым кончиком по смазке, выступившей на головке – будто пробуя ее на вкус.

Дерек не удивится, если Стайлз сумеет самостоятельно перенести его к койке, но его ноги отказываются стоять ровно уже сейчас, поэтому он осторожно отстраняется, кивая головой в сторону узкой постели. Стайлз, поначалу разочарованно пискнувший, поняв, о чем говорит Дерек, радостно переползает туда, устраиваясь на полу рядом едва ли не быстрее самого Дерека.

И, конечно, Дерек понимает, что вот-вот произойдет, но щупальца вновь возвращаются на его тело, поглаживая и смачивая пахучей смазкой. Стайлз причмокивает от удовольствия, когда несколько отростков сразу обхватывают его член по всей длине. Дерек опускается на колени, опираясь ладонями на койку и прогибаясь в пояснице, подставляясь под чужие прикосновения. Его разум опьянен обилием ощущений, и он ни черта не соображает, особенно, когда Стайлз склоняется к его заднице и раздвигает щупальцами ягодицы. Дереку кажется, что кожа чужого темнеет от прилива возбуждения, но когда влажный язык проходится по его поджавшейся мошонке и дырке, все мысли из головы выбивает. Остается лишь только сумасшедшее желание насадиться хоть на что-нибудь.

Стайлз урчит, пока вылизывает задницу Дерека, а очередные щупальца мнут напряженные яйца. Стайлз везде – он трахает одним отростком рот Дерека, другими щупает, щипает, поглаживает все тело, не оставляя ни одного пустующего участка. И когда одно щупальце осторожно толкается внутрь дырки, Дерек стонет от облегчения. Он двигает бедрами, пытаясь насадиться глубже, почувствовать Стайлза сильнее, но тот слишком осторожен, хотя никакой боли нет. Требуется преступно много времени, чтобы Стайлз заменил одно щупальце - свернутыми спиралью тремя, толкаясь в задницу так идеально и сильно, что Дерек может лишь низко постанывать от удовольствия.

Каждая его эрогенная зона сходит с ума от постоянной стимуляции, и он превращается в оголенный комок нервов, на котором умело играет Стайлз, издавая при этом восхитительные звуки и чувствуя, как Дерек подходит к грани, осторожно пережимая основание члена в такие моменты. Дерек возмущенно рычит, когда разрядка оттягивается в третий раз – он уже не соображает, и его альфа-сущность вырывается из-под воли человека, показывая, что он жаждет достичь оргазма.

Он даже чувствует восторженную улыбку Стайлза, который движется резче – именно так, как этого желает измученное ласками тело Дерека. Скрученные щупальца раз за разом стимулируют набухшую простату, и яйца ноют от желания кончить, но оргазм все равно обжигает низ живота неожиданной волной, и он кончает прямо на затрепетавшие отростки. Стайлз за его спиной затрясся и на очередном движении вглубь кончил жидкой струей в его дырку.

Дерек, почти обессилев, ложится на койку, двигаясь к стене. Стайлз замирает на секунду, будто не зная, что теперь делать, но Дерек приоткрывает один глаз, махая рукой, и чужой всхлипнув забирается на его тело, обхватывая щупальцами на манер кокона. Наверное, это должно раздражать, или злить. Но Дереку так восхитительно, что он проваливается в сон, крепко прижимая Стайлза к себе.

До родной планеты предстоит далекий путь. У него будет время решить этот вопрос.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не заявка на кинк-фест, но тоже весьма уместно в этом сборнике.
> 
> Много мата, даб кон, БДСМ, золотой дождь (!!!!), насилие, порка, уретральная затычка, сексуальная асфиксия.

– Хейл, зайдите ко мне после совещания, – Дерек поднимает глаза на своего руководителя, слегка изогнув брови, будто не понимает, зачем он понадобился, – не забудьте взять смету, которую вы должны были подготовить для Арджент групп.

Челюсти стискиваются с такой силой, что зубы скрипят, но приходится улыбнуться (скорее оскалиться) и кивнуть, потому что вокруг слишком много сотрудников фирмы, чтобы можно было отреагировать как-то иначе. Карие глаза, которые по определению должны быть теплыми, или как там пишут во всех любовных романах, смотрят с холодной яростью, больно колющей. И Дерек не может сказать, что он не знает с чего вдруг у начальника такая агрессия в его сторону.

Совещание наконец заканчивается, и все клерки спешат – на часах обеденный перерыв, и их уже заждались другие такие же голодные страдальцы. Стайлз выходит из конференц-зала, не глядя на него и вежливо пропустив вперед несколько девушек из отдела рекламы (обманчивый ублюдок, рафинированный сукин сын), а Хейл не может сказать, что не провожает его взглядом – слишком притягательна стройная фигура директора Стилински Корпорэйшн. Он встает со своего места и мягкой походкой идет к кабинету начальника, в котором уже задернуты и опущены жалюзи, создавая иллюзию уединения. Дереку кажется, будто он один видит Стайлза насквозь. Даже когда эта милая мордашка улыбается, или сурово хмурится – Хейл видит вызов. Видит открытое противостояние, за которое так и хочется врезать, сжать широкую ладонь в кулак и хорошенько ударить в челюсть, разбивая широкий лягушачий рот в кровь, сбивая костяшки и наслаждаясь жалящим ощущением в руке. Он даже может представить огонь злости в карих глазах, как Стилински будет утирать капающую с разбитой губы кровь, злобно сверля его взглядом, но не смея даже дать сдачи.

Потому что все меняется, как только они оказываются за закрытой дверью. Только кое-кто об этом забывает, нацепив дорогой костюм. Иллюзия власти, которой обманывается Стайлз. Хотя наверное иногда Стилински действительно верит в то, что он босс во всем. И что он контролирует эти ебанутые отношения. Даже когда Дерек трахает его прямо на офисном столе, оставляя быстро чернеющие синяки на бедрах, ребрах – везде, где это можно без проблем скрыть.

Хейлу нравится видеть следы на светлой коже, как Стайлзу нравится их получать, доводя его до бешенства своими скупыми и циничными комментариями. Дерек никогда не реагирует сразу, потому что зачастую они находятся в офисе, и он просто не может позволить себе вывернуть руку Стилински до хруста, наслаждаясь болезненным стоном, от которого по спине бежит дрожь, а член напрягается от возбуждения. Но каждая фраза откладывается в его памяти и Стайлз получает сторицей за каждое слово, которое ему не понравилось. За небрежно брошенный пренебрежительный взгляд, за самоуверенность и дерзость.

В приемной пусто – исполнительная Лидия дожидается разрешения босса и уходит на обед, оставляя его без своей опеки на сорок пять минут, а Дерек этим пользуется, неслышно проскальзывая в приоткрытую дверь и прислушиваясь к разговору Стайлза по телефону. Тот оборачивается, разглядывая Хейла немигающим взглядом и даже не предлагая присесть (дерзкий засранец). Дерек скрещивает руки на груди – он совершенно спокоен, потому что вся работа у него выполнена, и Стайлз не сможет предъявить ему какие-то претензии. Финансовый отдел в Стилински Корпорэйшн работает как часы, и это целиком заслуга Хейла. Когда Стайлз заканчивает разговор, не глядя опуская телефонную трубку на базу, Дерек переводит скучающий взгляд с панорамного окна на начальника, ожидая его слов.

Стайлз бессознательным жестом проводит ладонью по плечу, где еще вчера налился свежий чернильный синяк – Дерек удерживал его за плечи, не давая опуститься на постель, пока натягивал его на свой член, не растянув сначала. Стилински кончил без рук, так туго сжавшись на толстом стволе, что Хейл не сдержался и спустил прямо внутрь узкой задницы.

– Нам нужно прекратить эти отношения, – Стайлз смотрит на него нейтрально, но Дерек чувствует пламя, бушующее под напускным спокойствием. Лишь вопросительно изгибает бровь, но молчит, – они бесполезны. Ты мне не нужен. Я прекрасно обойдусь без тебя.

– Забываешься, Стилински, – идеальный ровный тон, будто он не задет, но Хейл лишь притворяется так же искусно, как и ублюдок, замерший напротив.

– Это ты забываешься. Мы с самого начала не собирались устраивать из этого фарса что-то долгоиграющее. Вот теперь и закончим. Я не нуждаюсь в услугах твоего члена более, – уголок губ Хейла дергается нервно, но хватает сил пожать плечами и выйти из офиса, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Он не может сказать, что сильно задет, но эти «отношения» были для него… необходимы. Как и этот пиздюк, возомнивший себя царем и богом. Ничего. Стайлз еще приползет к нему вымаливать еще одну порцию хорошей ебли. Так было уже несколько раз и будет снова, они слишком сильно проросли друг в друга, скрепляясь все сильнее с каждым днем, чтобы можно было так легко избавиться от него.

Дерек цинично улыбается, пугая своих подчиненных оскалом, когда раздумывает над местью Стилински. Он заставит ублюдка помучиться.

* * *

Звонок в дверь раздается, когда трансляция матча подходит к концу, и Хейл рычит, не желая отвлекаться на самом интересном месте. Он никого не ждет, сегодня суббота и он совершенно не намерен вставать с дивана ради кого угодно, даже ради девочек-скаутов продающих вкусное шоколадное печенье. Но неизвестный очень настойчив – он даже не убирает пальцев с кнопки, отчего трель звонка не замолкает, доводя Дерека до тихого бешенства.

Он распахивает дверь, подойдя к ней как обычно неслышно, и едва сдерживает желание довольно усмехнуться. Стайлз смотрит на него чрезвычайно самоуверенно – как обычно – будто это в порядке вещей, приходить к человеку, которого он бросил неделю назад. Дерек не отходит от двери, и Стайлзу приходится коснуться его грудью, когда он протискивается в прихожую, скидывая дорогие ботинки, будто это старые потрепанные кеды и ослабляя галстук на строгой рубашке. Директор корпорации работает даже по субботам, если хочет продолжать оставаться директором, но Дереку его не жаль – Стайлз сам себе хозяин, и кто он такой, чтобы проявлять сочувствие, особенно то, которое швырнут ему в лицо, злобно зашипев.

– Ошибся адресом, Стайлз? – он скрещивает руки на груди, а Стилински непонимающе моргает и жмет плечами, устраиваясь на диване привычно-плавным движением, – я серьезно. Какого хуя ты здесь забыл? Пошел вон.

– А ты охуел за неделю?

– Следи за своим языком, – он угрожающе щурится и нависает над Стайлзом скалой, – думаешь, можешь послать меня нахуй, а потом прибежать когда тебе удобно? Так не бывает, Стайлз.

– Почему же не бывает? Еще скажи у тебя больше на меня не стоит, – маленький пиздюк нарывается на неприятности, и Дерек видит это так же отчетливо, как и обкусанные покрасневшие губы, которые тот облизывает быстрым движением языка.

– Тебя мама не учила, что за такое надо как минимум сначала извиниться? – его тело предательски реагирует на безмолвный призыв Стилински, и голос опускается, приобретая пошлую хрипотцу, вынуждающую Стайлза обычно выгибаться в его руках.

– Может я лучше отсосу? – порочный сукин сын наверняка замечает, как загораются глаза Хейла на это предложение, но он лишь сжимает губы в полоску, не желая просто так прощать обиду.

– Это само собой разумеется, – Дерек насмешливо фыркает, – только покажи, что ты еще можешь мне предложить, – Стилински поднимается на ноги, методично скидывая с себя одежду, небрежно швыряя ее на подлокотник дивана, будто это самое подходящее место для дорогих шмоток, которые не стоит мять.

Дерек безуспешно пытается скрыть жадность, с которой он разглядывает с каждой секундой все более обнажающееся тело, но Стайлз скалится так, что сразу становится ясно – бесполезно. Они видят друг друга насквозь, и Стайлз прекрасно знает, как Дерека заводят легкие касания, акцентирующие внимания на чернильных и желтеющих синяках на его теле. Поэтому легкие прогибы и быстрые повороты действуют как доза афродизиака – член болезненно напрягается, оттягивая домашние штаны, а сам Стилински прикусывает губу, удерживая стон внутри – он не понимает, то ли это стон возбуждения, то ли боли – отметки от прикосновений Хейла болят даже через неделю после их появления.

Дерек кивает в сторону спальни, а Стайлз идет туда легкой походкой, довольно ухмыляясь и пробуждая темное желание. Желание сдавить худую шею широкой ладонью, прикусить ключицу, с силой сжимая зубы до соленого привкуса крови во рту, рывком войти в нерастянутую дырку до тонкого скулежа и хруста в вывернутой кости плеча, за которое он будет удерживать Стилински на месте. Дерек привычно хрустит позвонками, разминая мышцы и готовясь к очередному животному сексу, следуя за сученышем, предвкушая жадное удовольствие.

Он скидывает с себя домашнюю одежду, мимолетно раздумывая, что бы ему заставить сделать Стайлза в наказание – ничто из ранее пробованных вещей не будет достаточно мотивирующим впредь не совершать подобных проступков.

Стилински уже удобно устраивается на спине, надрачивая ладонью стоящий член, но Дерек уверен, что не даст даже один раз ему кончить и смотрит на него пристально, пока тот не догадывается убрать ладонь в сторону. Дерек залезает на кровать, прихватывая с собой широкий кожаный ремень, который удобно ложится в ладонь, и видит предвкушающий взгляд Стайлза, но тот кажется сильно удивляется, когда Дерек затягивает полосу на шее. До этого Дерек никогда не оставлял следов выше воротника рубашки – шея и лицо всегда оставались «чистыми», чтобы их личная жизнь так и продолжала оставаться «личной». Но сейчас кожа так грубо и сильно врезается в плоть, что он болезненно морщится, пытаясь пальцем оттянуть немного в сторону, но Дерек тянет его за длинный конец на себя, и Стилински следует, ведомый силой.

Дерек смотрит на него оценивающе, потому что Стайлз сипит – кислорода уже не хватает, а стоит еще чуть сильнее возбудиться – он станет задыхаться, это заставляет его довольно усмехнуться и перевернуть Стилински спиной к себе, грубо прижимая к кровати и отвешивая сильный шлепок по ягодице. Тот вскрикивает, потому что никогда не может заткнуть свой блядский рот, сколько ему не угрожал Дерек, и это действует еще более возбуждающе, чем обычно, потому что Хейл устал сдерживаться. В нем набухает обида, которую он выплеснет на Стилински, чего бы ему это не стоило. Никто не может вытирать ноги о Дерека безнаказанно и Стайлз усвоит урок собственной кровью и плотью.

Следующий удар по заднице вынуждает Стайлза застонать, прикусывая губу. Он пытается расслабиться, но Дерек выгибает его спину, не позволяя даже увернуться или устроиться поудобнее, ему остается только смириться, принимая сильные удары по ягодицам, по мошонке, по бедрам. Он стонет, и слезы катятся по щекам, попадая на искусанные губы, нижняя часть тела просто онемела и горит огнем, если бы только возбуждение спало. Но с члена течет смазка и каждый удар будто приближает его оргазм, и это еще стыднее того осознания, что Дерек порет его ладонью, затягивая ремень на его шее и лишая кислорода с каждым рывком, а он почти течет и подставляется как самая распоследняя блядь.

– Ты такая шлюха, Стилински, – в его голосе сквозит восторг наравне с восхищением, он даже не запыхался, осыпая тело Стайлза градом ударов, но он видит, как тот выгибается, видит колом стоящий член, и даже можно ничего не говорить – и так все понятно. Стилински потерянный для нормальных отношений человек. Никто другой не будет пороть его только чтобы он смог головокружительно кончить… если ему позволят, – замри, Стайлз.

Дерек удерживает его на месте и тянется куда-то в сторону, Стайлз прикрывает глаза, втягивая глотки воздуха в кровоточащие губы, пытаясь отдышаться. Руки безвольно подрагивают, а колени разъезжаются, но он послушно остается на месте, не прижимая ладони к пульсирующей заднице, или не надрачивая себе. Когда в его уретру скользит длинный и очень тонкий стержень, Стайлз даже не успевает дернуться или протестующе вскрикнуть. Дерек лишь сильнее сжимает хватку на плече, не давая шевельнуться, пока не вставляет уретральную затычку до конца. Неприятные ощущения стихают почти сразу, потому что Дерек даже не дает ему прийти в себя и вновь с оттяжкой бьет его по заднице, отвлекая внимания на пульсацию в ягодицах.

Его пальцы деловито скользят в дырку, которая сжимается, сухая и нерастянутая. Дерек хмыкает сам себе, а Стайлз с каждой секундой все сильнее понимает, что вряд ли ему дадут сегодня кончить – слишком сильно он задел Хейла своим посылом, о котором пожалел, стоило только тому выйти за дверь его кабинета, осторожно прикрывая дверь.

Член дергается, но затычка это хуже даже кольца, перетягивающего основание. Он чувствует дикое желание кончить, яйца болят от стягивающегося внизу живота возбуждения, но пока Дерек не разрешит – он не посмеет вытащить игрушку.

Хейл издевательски проводит туго сжатой ладонью по члену Стайлза, и тот скулит, толкаясь бедрами в ладонь, хоть и понимает, что так легко не отделается – Дерек злопамятная сука. Но когда дырки касаются скользкие пальцы, Стилински почти облегченно скользит, насаживаясь на них, разводя бедра в стороны. Может так Дерек сжалится, видя, какая послушная у него блядь – Стайлз даже не морщится, когда в своих мыслях называет себя подобным словом. Кажется, что рядом с Дереком он действительно превращается в шлюху, которая принимает любое отношение и тащится от этого, лишь бы чувствовать желание Хейла.

Толстая головка члена упирается в его дырку, а ремень на горле затягивается еще сильнее, когда Дерек тянет Стайлза на себя, и тот понятливо насаживается нерастянутым отверстием на длинный и прямой ствол, лишь благодарит мысленно за смазку, иначе он бы просто порвался. Когда он слышит шлепок яиц, хочет облегченно выдохнуть и потянуться к члену, но Дерек наматывает ремень на кулак, рывком дергая Стайлза на себя, и тот пытается оттянуть руками край кожаной полосы в сторону, потому что кислорода не хватает.

Всего этого слишком много, Стайлз не справляется, его накрывает волной чего-то темного, с чем он еще не сталкивался. Слишком много ощущений наваливается и он задыхается даже не из-за ремня, а просто потому что мозг не успевает, он чувствует толстый член, трахающий его задницу, ремень, сжимающийся на шее, грубую хватку на плече, где наверняка снова будут чернильные синяки на ближайшие две недели, и затычка в уретре из-за которой он не может кончить, хотя ему уже больно из-за силы возбуждения. Через нее просачиваются лишь маленькие капли смазки, тянущиеся с пурпурной головки, а его разрывает. Он почти теряет сознание, когда Дерек выскальзывает из дырки, кончая тугой струей спермы на его бедра. Стайлз дрожит, понимая, что хватка на руке ослабла, а ремень больше не перетягивает шею.

Дерек укладывает его на спину, почти бережно, и если бы не колом стоящий член с затычкой и горящий взгляд, не сулящий ничего хорошего, Стайлз бы даже смог его поблагодарить. Он смотрит на Дерека, надеясь что в его взгляде просьба сжалиться и дать кончить, а не обещание долгой и мучительной смерти, с учетом того что его задница измазана в сперме и горит от порки, а Дерек положил его прямо на саднящие места. А теперь стоит и нависает над Стайлзом, поглаживая мягкий член. Тот сглатывает, поморщившись от боли в горле, но молчит.

– Открой рот, – хриплый голос Дерека вынуждает загипнотизировано последовать его приказу, наблюдая, как он становится на колени рядом с головой Стайлза и придерживает ладонью его подбородок, не давая уйти в сторону.

Холод зеленых глаз обжигает Стилински, когда слышит следующий приказ, – не смей отворачиваться, – и расслабился, направляя желтую струйку прямо в рот Стайлза. Он послушно стал глотать, морщась лишь, когда капли попадали на пораненный уголок губы. Когда с члена Дерека льются последние капли, он одним слитным движением вытаскивает затычку из уретры Стайлза, и впихивает свою головку в пухлые губы, вталкиваясь глубже и наслаждаясь движениями языка, – кончай, – но Стайлз уже и так содрогается от оргазма, принесшего больше облегчения чем удовольствия.

Стоит только вытащить затычку, и он не может сдерживаться, сглатывая последние капли с члена Дерека и позорно заливая свой живот тугими струями спермы, понимая, что ниже в глазах Хейла он упасть уже не сможет. Дерек отстраняется, вытаскивая из умелых губ член.

– Что нужно сказать?

– Спасибо, господин.

– Знай свое место, шлюха. И не забывай, чей ты, – Дерек хлопает Стайлза по щеке и выходит из комнаты, прихватив свои штаны и оставляя Стилински полностью униженным и использованным.

Как жаль, что Стайлзу это нравится.


End file.
